<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quite The Welcome Home by autumnwritesoccasionally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268939">Quite The Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally'>autumnwritesoccasionally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cum Play, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, rough jax teller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought you had a plan to welcome Jax home after a stint inside, but he won't be taking any suggestions from you tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“As soon as you get home, I want you naked and on all fours with your ass in the air on our bed. You will wait for me like that, is that clear?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jax Teller/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quite The Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Shifting back and forth on your feet, you pull out your phone again to check the time. You had been counting down the days and could barely sleep last night you were so excited, but now you were nervous. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Jax had been inside for 6 months and it was the longest 6 months of your fucking life. <em>Literally.</em> You missed him in every way possible, but the throbbing between your legs indicated that <em>someone</em> had missed him even more. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Like the universe was reading your mind–or more accurately, your pussy–you heard the familiar roar of motorcycles coming down the street. They pulled in the clubhouse lot with Jax in front and you almost melted into a puddle on the pavement at the sight of him. Free, riding his bike, and with his kutte replacing his orange uniform, you’d never seen him look so happy.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>That was, until he saw you. He pulled off his helmet, throwing it carelessly and you<em> launched </em>yourself at him. Squeezing him so hard he actually lost his breath for a few seconds. His arms engulfed you and even though you were allowed to hug during visitation it still felt like you hadn’t really <em>held</em> him since he’d gone inside.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Jesus, you have no idea how good it is to have you my arms babe.” Jax’s hot breath was heavy in the crook of your neck and you let out a deep sigh of contentment. You would purr if you could. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Welcome home, Jackson.” You pulled back and looked into his eyes, you could barely see them he was smiling so big. He reached up to the back of your neck and grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling you in for a kiss you’d normally be self-conscious about, but right now you didn’t give a shit.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The kiss quickly turned heated, almost inappropriate giving the setting when his hand found your ass. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Oh, who were you kidding, there is almost no such thing as inappropriate with these guys. You could hear the wolf-whistling from different patches around you but you couldn’t bring yourself to stop or even care that you had an audience. Your man was home, dammit.  </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>After some time spent at the clubhouse, the guys were rounded up for church. You figured that would give you enough time to go home and get ready for him before he arrived. You were already planning what lingerie set to change into when he took your hand and lead you outside towards your car.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>As you leaned in to kiss him goodbye, he grabbed the hair at the back of your neck and pulled your head back to look up at him. The move surprised you and your eyebrows rose in question.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The look he’s giving you is borderline evil with that shit eating grin you missed so much.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“As soon as you get home, I want you naked and on all fours with your ass in the air on our bed. You will wait for me like that, is that clear?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>His voice comes out deep and rough and your panties are officially ruined. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It takes a couple seconds for your brain to start functioning again, but you manage to nod your head a little with his grasp still firm on your neck.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Good. Because as much as I’ve missed you,” he pulls you in close and whispers in your ear, “I’ve missed this mouth, this pussy, and this ass even more.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You might just cum here and now from his words alone. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“By tonight, all three of your holes will be filled with my cum.”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <hr/>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>You got home in record time. Your hands were shaking so bad it took you three tries to get your key in your front door. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Making a beeline for your bedroom, you discard your clothes haphazardly, leaving a trail for Jax to follow when he arrives. You get on the bed and push your ass out facing the door and try to relax. You can already feel how wet you are, you wouldn’t be surprised if he’ll be able to smell you soon as he walks in the house. The humiliation sends goosebumps all over your skin. Jesus, you <em>missed</em> this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Determined to not check the clock, time lost all relevance. You’d probably fall asleep if you weren’t so worked up. How long has it been? An hour? 15 minutes? You wanted to get up and peek out the window for him, but Jax told you wait like this and you didn’t want to disappoint him or risk being punished already. That would put a damper on his welcome home and you weren’t gonna let that happen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So you waited.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After what felt like an eternity, you finally heard his bike pulling in your driveway. Your heart rate started to pick up and you closed your eyes in anticipation. Your pussy was practically leaking down your legs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You strained your ears to hear every movement he made once he was in the house. You heard him shrug out of his kutte and hoodie and you thought you heard the fridge door open. <em>The bastard.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You almost yelled out to him but you willed yourself to be patient. So focused on not speaking or moving from your designated spot, you didn’t even hear him walk down the hall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well isn’t that a pretty sight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes spring open and you turn your neck a bit to see him leaning on the door frame, hands in his pockets. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Quite the welcome home, sweetheart. I could stare at that dripping wet pussy all day. In fact...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, before you can turn your face away, he snaps a few photos while stepping closer to the bed. Your face is heating up but you don’t dare move.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Right when you think he’s going to finally fucking touch you, he bends down that box under your bed. <em>Oh god, yes. Love that box</em>. He finds what he’s looking for and returns it to it’s spot. You hear an object land on the bed next to you but it’s just out of your line of sight. <em>He did that on purpose.</em> How in the hell is he this patient?? <em>Six months, Teller. Six. Fucking. Months. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or six <em>non-fucking</em> months to be more accurate. You chuckle in your head at your own wit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then you feel his breath on your pussy and you can’t help but clench a little bit. He must notice because he chuckles a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did this pussy miss me, too? I think it did. It’s soaking wet.” You feel his fingers spread your pussy wide for him to look at. “Too bad it’ll have to wait it’s turn.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whine a little before you can help it and he sends a quick but brutal smack to your right ass cheek. “None of that. You will take what I give you, got it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You breathe out a quick “I know, I’m sorry. I just missed you so much babe. Please use me. Jesus, I need it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know you do. I want to work on this ass a bit first though. Were you a good girl for me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, Jax. I haven’t used anything in my ass. Just for you.” Good <em>lord </em>you sound so....so...well, horny. You’re super fucking horny and you need Jax to do something. <em>Now.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good girl.” He sinks one finger in your pussy but quickly pulls it out and starts to rub circle around your other entrance and then slowly pushes it in. He works it in and out before adding a second finger. You’re panting and devoting all of your energy into not pushing back even you want to so badly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m gonna plug your ass for now, make sure it’s ready for me.” Something cold and hard touches your pussy. Once he’s got the plug coated in your wetness he slowly works it into your ass, twisting and pulling, then pushes the whole thing inside of you. You gasp at the sensation. You’re not sure what one he used but he definitely didn’t use your smaller ones.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How’s that feel?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So good. Fuck, I want you, Jax. Please.” You’re not above begging at this point. This is not how you thought his homecoming would go. You thought he would throw you over his shoulder and at least the first round would be quick and dirty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe he would have done that a few years ago, but the club has brought out a darkness in Jax. While you both still have plenty of soft, fluffy moments, this is something you know he needs. He needs the control, the release. And you are more than happy to be of service to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love when you beg for me, darlin’. Do you remember what I said before you left today?” His fingers are just skimming over your skin, up your thighs and over your ass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhmm....” You are reaching your breaking point here and he knows it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Say it.” His voice leaves no room for argument and you clench again, feeling the plug shift a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That you were going to fill all of my holes with your cum.” Your face heats again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmmm.” Expecting more teasing, you let out a cry when he pulls you off the bed by your hair and manhandles you so you’re on your knees before him. His pants are already undone (when did that happen?) and with one hand still in your hair, he reaches into his boxers and pulls out his rock hard cock so it’s right in front of your face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Better get started then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don’t have time to say anything because as soon as you open your mouth, Jax takes the opportunity to shove his entire length into your mouth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s it, let me show you what your mouth is for you pathetic fucktoy. That’s my good girl.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s relentless and you’re doing your best to keep up while getting the occasional breath through your nose. Gagging and choking on his thick-as-fuck cock, you have spit and precum dripping down your chin onto your chest and you eyes start to water. Looking down at you, you see the combination of lust and dominance on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look so good like this, I love how desperate you are for my cock. You want my spit, too?” He doesn’t wait for an answer–like you could voice one anyway–and spits on your face, then smearing it around with his thumb. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now I’m going to cum in that cock hungry mouth of yours and you’re not going to swallow until I tell you, understand?” You nod slightly, which is an impressive feat with his cock in the back of your throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He cums in your mouth and you get nervous about holding it all in. You know it’s been awhile but <em>damn</em>. You manage to keep it all inside when it softening cock slips out of your mouth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Open.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You open your mouth wide for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good girl. Close and don’t lose a drop or you’ll be having cum instead of creamer in your morning coffee.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The whore in you isn’t as disgusted as she should be, which brings around a whole new cycle of shame and arousal. God you are totally fucked for Jax Teller.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He notices your lack of objection and smiles a bit. “You like that idea, whore? Like my cum that much? And my spit? Maybe I’ll piss in your mouth next, see how good you take it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Yes. Yes please.</em> You squirm on the floor, your arousal almost painful at this point.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bed. On your back. Legs apart. Knees up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You quickly do as you’re told and Jax leers over you. He reaches out and swipes one finger up your slit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jesus, you're soaked. Do you want to cum, baby?” His mouth pulls up in that cocky smirk of his. You nod your head immediately and he chuckles. “Yeah, I can see that.” He pushes two fingers into you and you can’t help but buck your hips because it feels so. damn. good. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pumps his fingers steadily faster and faster, hitting that spot inside you perfectly. Grabbing the sheets, you whimper, careful not to swallow his cum in your mouth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re going to cum for me. Now.” His adds a third finger and brushes over your clit with his thumb and you almost shoot off the bed your orgasm is so strong. How you manage not to swallow is beyond you but before you can think about it too long, Jax is shedding the rest of his clothes and his cock is at your entrance. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This tight little pussy belongs to me, you understand?” He pushes inside of you in one thrust. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmmm-mmm!” You cry out as much as you can, the stretch of his cock is intoxicating–borderline too much–which is exactly what he wants. He owns your pussy. Hell, he owns all of you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My dirty little slut, taking my cock so well, aren’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>God, his dick is magical. How did you survive without it? You don’t think you’ve ever felt so full, the plug making your pussy feel even tighter. He starts pounding into you and you feel yourself getting close to cumming again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your cunt is squeezing my cock so hard, sweetheart. You wanna cum again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nod and squeal, hoping he’ll let you reach your peak again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiles wickedly. “Beg for it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Whimpering is all you can do at this point but you try anyways to make a <em>please</em>-sounding noise through your closed, cum-filled mouth. “M-mmm”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm.” He pauses to act like he’s considering your plea. “Not good enough. Guess you’ll have to hold it.” Decision made, he continues to ruthlessly fuck your pussy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not sure if you can hold it anymore, your body starts to shake as you try desperately to keep from cumming. Tears start falling down the side of your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His thrusts start to become more erratic but even more brutal as he nears his end. Right as he’s about to cum, he lifts your knees flat against your chest, folding you in half. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cum.” His gravelly voice growls out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don’t need to hear it twice, you both cum hard and your pussy clenches are his dick so hard he winces. He stays inside you for a minute while he catches his breath and presses his forehead against yours, kissing your nose lightly. He always sneaks in these little moments of affection and you bask in them and drink them up like water on a hot day. He pulls out slowly, and already you miss the fullness. He keeps his hands under your knees, and spreads them wide.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Such a pretty pussy when it’s all filled up. Don’t let any of it spill out.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hear his words but are still blissed out and coming down from your insane orgasm that he just gave you. “Mmmm....”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That wolfish grin returns to his goddamn gorgeous goddamn face and you know he’s up to something. He leans down and sucks hard on your clit with no warning. You squeal and squirm, wanting desperately to get away from the overstimulation but not able to without his cum spilling out of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He takes a short break and looks at you. “Think you can cum again, babe?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nnnnnn...n-nnn...” You shake your head no. It’s too much. You can’t take it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think you can. Hold still.” He presses you down into the mattress to help and goes back to sucking your clit like a fucking hoover. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You close your eyes and try to relax your senses and let go. Within a few seconds you’re cumming so hard you almost black out. You wish you could take a deep breath through your mouth but you’re proud that you haven’t swallowed at all yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s my good girl.” Jax pats your sensitive pussy a couple of times before turning his attention to the plug you still have inside you. He pushes the plug and you whine as it shifts a little. “You ready for me here? You want my cum in your ass, filing you up?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don’t know why he keeps asking you questions when number one, he already knows the answers, and two, your mouth is a little <em>busy</em> at the moment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jax pulls out the plug and pushes it back in. Out and in a couple more times before he finally throws it on the bed and reaches for the lube in the nightstand drawer that you always keep there. After rubbing some on his cock, he scoops up the extra with two fingers and pushes them into your ass to prep there as well. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jax Teller is one considerate sadist, you think.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He presses into your ass and even with the prep you can’t say it doesn’t hurt. You welcome it though. It hurts because Jax is here. In your house. Inside of you. You’ll take any pain or pleasure he wants to give you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, your little ass is tight. Such a good little cock taking slut for me. You like my cock in your ass? Yeah I know you do, my dirty little cockwhore loves it up the ass. I’m gonna cum in here, too. Then you’ll be nice and filled up with my cum. All your holes are mine, you hear that? This is all you’re good for, being a good little cumslut for me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His words make your eyes roll to the back of your head. You were never letting this man go. He pushes in faster and you know he’s gotta be close. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You still have my cum in your mouth? Open wide for me, baby.” You open your mouth, displaying his cum still inside. “Such a good girl for me, bet you’d like to swallow now, hmm?” You nod. “Mmm. But you’re not going to. No I think I like you being kept quiet with my cum. Close.” You close your mouth and brace yourself as he pounds into at an impossible pace.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he comes he almost growls at his release. After holding his position a few seconds, he reaches across the bed and grabs the plug. He pulls out and quickly pushes the plug back in place. You whine at the intrusion, expecting a break.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He get’s up off the bed and says nothing before walking to the bathroom to clean up. You know better not to move until he tells you to, though. You reach up and grab behind your knees to keep them supported in this position. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leisurely makes his way back into the bedroom, he’s put on his grey sweat pants too. Goddamn those sweatpants.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look at you. All fucked out and filled up, beautiful. My own personal cumdump. I’m gonna go get a beer and something to eat. Don’t move until I get you. Oh, and don’t lose any of my cum.” With that he turns around and heads down the hall. He yells behind him “Love you babe, good to be home.” You snort a little and lay your head back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Left alone, spread and exposed, every hole filled with Jax Teller’s cum.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Welcome Home, Jackson.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>